


Our Angel, Our Demon

by Mistress_of_the_Underground



Series: Drippin Delight [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incubus Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mark is a bastard, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Spitroasting, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Underground/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Underground
Summary: Donghyuck has had to suffer his whole life because of his incubus nature. Is there really anyone who cares about him at all?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck I Haechan/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Drippin Delight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627258
Comments: 39
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello
> 
> I'm back and still asking for feedback.

"No, we are done. I'm not going to be playing home with a filthy monster!"

The front door closes with a bang behind him and he is gone, leaving Donghyuck as a mess in the middle of the empty living room. His arm falls back onto the floor and tears stream down his face once again. He really thought that this time is the charm. But no, clearly not.

Mark just walked out of the door and out of his life as if he hadn't spent almost two years with Donghyuck, kissing him awake every morning and bringing flowers every once in a while and being like a schoolboy with a crush in general, like he didn't promise to marry him one day. Just because he decided that Mark needs to know what a monster he is, he has none of that anymore. Just because he wanted the other to know how much he means for Hyuck and how much he trusted him. Wrongly so. Mark didn't want his trust and honesty it seems.

Yet, despite all the trust he put into the older, he leaves Donghyuck sobbing in the middle of the living room that used to be theirs as if Hyuck is no more but a stranger to him as if he never gave a fuck about him, to begin with, as if all he ever did for him was a way to torture him and get him to fall into so much more pieces that he already is in.

He gives up on trying to wipe away the tears that fall in front of him onto the floor. He wants to give up on trying to breathe between his hysterical sobs as well, but his body refuses.

Maybe Mark too only cared for the perfect image and not the person really hiding behind the veil of normalcy he has grown used to wearing. It is the only way he will ever experience any love at all, hiding his true self behind every possible lock. Maybe he just doesn’t deserve love at all.

Or maybe Hyuck has just always been a monster who no one truly gives a fuck about. Why should anyone care about the monster who will never be able to stay in a relationship because infidelity is “programmed” into his system by who he is? He has seen it before. His own parents threw him onto the streets when they found out that he was an incubus. So has every single one of his boyfriends walked out of his life like he was nothing but a slut and a cheater not worth another second of their time. He wouldn’t be able to keep it in his pants after all, which incubus would be able to? They can't trust him to not fuck random strangers on streets after all.

His nails scratch the skin on his arms, leaving deep red marks behind. He wants to draw blood. He wants to feel the droplets roll down his skin. He wants to bleed till there isn't a drop of worthless monster blood left in him. Maybe if he hurts himself hard enough the world will stop punishing him for what he is. Maybe he doesn’t have to go through such pain again. Why couldn’t he just be normal like everyone else? Why couldn’t he just be something more than a worthless creature with no deserving of love?

He wants to scream for the world to hear, but he deserves the pain. That's what he gets for being such a whore. He doesn’t have the right to whine and scream and cry if it is all his fault to begin with. It’s always him that ruins perfectly good relationships. Mark would have loved him forever if he didn’t ruin everything. He doesn’t deserve his love and care. He really doesn’t deserve Mark, that’s why he left, for his own good. It is all his fault. His mother would still love him if he wasn't a monster. So would all those who have walked out of his life.

Maybe he should just end it? Then he can’t disappoint anyone again.


	2. Chapter 2

He can't cry anymore. He has no tears left to let go of. There is no energy left in him. He just sits there, in the same spot, staring at the wall, beating himself up more and more with every passing second. He wants to just go and die but he doesn't even have the energy for that.

There are half-moon shaped cuts and longer bloody scratches in his skin where he cut it with his nails and blood has dried on his skin where the wounds have closed, covering his arms underneath its uncomfortable blanket, but some of the wounds are still weeping, blood trickling down to the floor.

But he doesn't notice. He doesn't care what happens next. Why should he? No one cares, so there is no reason to live either, is there?

His phone rings loudly next to him. The harsh vibrations make the noise worse than the ringing itself. For a moment he wants to throw it against the wall, just make it shut up for once. No one who is calling him really wants to talk to him anyway, what would they need him for anyway?

But he decides against it. It's Taeyong. The older would get a heart attack or call the government if he doesn't answer, though, he would also get a heart attack if he were to see the state Hyuck is in right now. If he makes Taeyong worry, then he will surely come over right that second even if the president himself wanted to talk with him. 

So he answers the phone.

"Hyuck! Are you alright?" Taeyong sounds frantic, his voice is filled with worry. 

If being halfway out the door to visit someone because you worry about them had a sound, it would definitely be Taeyong's voice at this moment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

He cringes at his own voice. Sure the other won't notice if he sounds like a dying whale, well done Donghyuck, well done.

"What's wrong? You haven't been answering my calls and your voice sounds so rough." 

If it is possible at all, then Taeyong sounds even more worried than he was before. How he manages that, Hyuck does not know.

"You've been calling me?" 

He hadn't noticed. As far as he knows it is the first time he is called after Mark left. But to be honest, he doesn't even know how long he has been here. It might as well be the next day already or even a week later. Time has no purpose or length anymore.

"Yes, this is the fifth time." 

Hyuck winces. How didn't he hear his phone screaming at him four times in a row if this one time annoyed him to the point where he would have done anything to shut his phone up?

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." He hopes that this is enough of a reason and Taeyong will leave it as it is.

"I'll come over with food, bye!" Taeyong drags the e of bye so long that Hyuck almost forgets what was there before the e. Then he is left with a peeping phone as Taeyong hangs up.

He looks around the room. It seems alright if you were willing to ignore the blood droplets around him and the one pillow he had thrown across the room, breaking one of the picture frames that had Mark in it. There are glass pieces surrounding the "crime scene".

He himself is probably the biggest problem in the whole room. But he is too tired to move. He is too tired to make himself look presentable. Maybe he wants Taeyong to find him like that. The older would either run or stay to patch him up. Guess it is the only way to see if he cares about him after all.

So he stays where he is just like he is.

He doesn't turn attention to time as he falls back onto the old train of thought. He has no idea how much time has actually passed before Taeyong storms into the apartment, looking worried out of his mind. 

He almost drops the box of food he is holding. He must look like a nightmare if Taeyong is frightened to see him. Maybe Mark told him what a monster he is? 

'Go on, run away now'

But Taeyong doesn't listen to Hyucks silent order. Instead, he almost throws the food box on to the living room table before he drops to his knees in front of Hyuck, wiping away his tears that have started to flow again as he cups his face between his hands.

He hugs him close to his chest despite the blood and tears seeping from his broken body. As far as Hyuck knows it is the older's favourite shirt. The one that his grandma gifted him before she passed, and yet Taeyong is holding him close with no mercy for said garment. 

“What happened Hyuckie?”

Taeyong’s fingers comb through his hair, his other hand keeps rubbing his back as if to spell a genie out of him. Anything to calm him down.

“He left me, told me I’m a monster.”

He didn’t want to tell that to the older, he doesn’t want another person to find out. But yet, it slipped out. Guess that Taeyong will leave too now like they all always do.

“You’re not a monster Hyuckie, he is just blind.” 

Taeyong pulls him even closer, so that he is almost in the other’s lap, softly crying against his neck. Taeyong holds him, like no matter what Hyuck did, nothing would make him run, like he wouldn’t run even if Hyuck had murdered a man in front of him. He holds him as if he cares about Hyuck with no questions asked.

“How would you know that?”

Taeyong’s lips press against his head and he whispers into his hair: “Because I know you and nothing you do would make me think of you as a monster.”

“For real? Even if I was, let’s say, a vampire?”

Taeyong pulls him a little back so that he can’t hide his face into his neck anymore. The way he looks at Hyuck with the most tender eyes he can muster makes Hyuck want to cry again.

“Even then, though, I would prefer if I don’t die in my sleep, but I wouldn’t mind feeding you.”

Taeyong… Wouldn’t mind… feeding him if he was a vampire? Would he mind feeding Hyuck like he actually is?

Taeyong pushes him away gently, he leaves him sitting against the couch. Why did he leave him? Did he lie to him?

He doesn't get to think about it a lot as Taeyong comes back with bandages and antiseptic and kneels back in front of him. He cleans the wounds on his arms and wipes away all the blood that has stuck to his skin. He winces every once in a while as the antiseptic makes the wounds sting. Taeyong bandages up his arms gently. 

"Try not to hurt yourself anymore." 

He caresses the bandaged arms and sits down next to Hyuck, he leans his head back on to the couch as he let's Hyuck to decide what next. He just climbs back into Taeyong's lap and curls up in his arms, he could stay here for a long time and still be comfortable. He lays his head back against Taeyong's shoulder and just enjoys the way Taeyong holds him close and kisses his forehead gently.

"I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

Few weeks go by and nothing much changes. Hyuck is still very much single like pringle and refusing to go and fuck the first person willing to wipe their dick out for him. He desperately wants to prove for once that he isn’t a whore who wouldn’t mind selling his body to the first willing stranger on the street to get some good dicking or any dicking at all.

No sex means starvation. He hasn’t had anything much to “eat” for the last few weeks, not that he is sure, he hasn't been turning attention to the time for a while now. He did get some energy from the few times he has sensed his neighbour going at it with someone, but that is it and in no way actually enough to sate the hunger living in him. It keeps growing day after day as he starts looking worse and worse with every passing moment. He looks like a starved vampire after all. Pale and skinnier than he has ever been before.

Taeyong has been bringing him food every once in a while. The older’s delicious cooking is probably the only thing that is keeping him alive at this point. But it won’t keep him healthy. He needs his own “food” for that, clearly, he isn’t going to get a boyfriend looking like that, so he either gives up and confesses that he could never stay faithful to someone and go sleep with the first volunteer, or he lets the starvation kill him. Let his incubus soul get back to where it came from and be born again to go through the same mess all over again. Time after time like it has happened so many times, each worse than the other.

Taeyong is supposed to come by today again. If he comes at all, that is. He did invite Hyuck for dinner with all their friends, but he said no, so the older will most likely leave him alone to spend time with the group where most of the people are present and not with the sad boy in baggy clothes.

So he doesn’t even bother to change into clothes that have always been big on him to hide that the clothes that have always fitted him are also kind of big on him now. He doesn’t bother with makeup, what does he have to hide from his own house? Nothing it hasn't seen before for sure.

So that is how he plans to spend his evening, curled up on his couch, maybe watch something or fall asleep and hope to never wake up again. Something that would be such a perfect option at this point. Maybe his hunger will finally break him and leave the mess alone for a little bit. 

He does curl up on the couch and despite the TV he turned on, his eyes slip close and he falls asleep faster than he can even identify what the movie that is playing is about.

He wakes up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. He hears the sound of keys and something else being placed on the chest of drawers there. For a moment he considers going to sleep again before he realizes that he looks like the book definition of a mess.  
It is too late to even get up from the couch, not talking about running and getting presentable in the time it takes Taeyong to reach him and notice what he looks like.

So he just closes his eyes again, hoping that maybe Taeyong would let him rest and go away without asking any of the questions he will surely get the moment he sees Hyuck. Maybe he will carry him to bed or something and leave again in fear of disturbing him.

Except he should be used to Taeyong doing what Taeyong wants and not what Hyuck wants him to do. He feels the other’s warm hand rub his arm gently. He isn’t going to go anywhere anyway, so he opens his eyes and looks at Taeyong’s furrowed brows and the eyes wide with worry.

“Have you been eating, Hyuckie?” 

Taeyong means regular human food, so much is clear, but Donghyuck is so tired of all the bullshit around him at this point, so he just decides to be as honest as possible without managing to get Taeyong as his enemy within the first minute or so. Though, knowing his luck with predicting Taeyong’s actions then he will have one friend less in about three minutes maximum.

“No.”

“What! You need to eat, what do you want me to cook for you, I can cook whatever you want me to!” 

The worry line in his skin only deepens as he starts to get up from the floor next to the couch, clearly ready to go and cook a feast suitable for kings if Hyuck were to ask for that. He most likely brought something with him too so he might just want to get that first too.

“You can't cook for me, I don't need human food,” 

Thirty seconds running till Taeyong erases his contact and pretends that he never knew him to begin with. Thirty seconds till Taeyong starts pretending that he never took in the homeless seventeen, almost eighteen-year-old boy whose parents didn’t want him anymore. Till he starts pretending that he isn’t the reason Hyuck has an apartment and friends and education. Thirty seconds till he will be back on the streets again like nothing happened.

“What do you mean?” He looks confused, his head automatically tilting a little. If Hyuck wasn’t mentally packing his things already he would have found it cute. 

“What do I mean?” 

He didn’t mean to raise his voice. He doesn’t want to scream at Taeyong. He hates the feeling that the anger brings to him. He doesn’t like seeing Taeyong kneeling before him with the confused look. Yet he is standing there and yet he is screaming at Taeyong as if everything is the older's fault.

“I'm an incubus, a monster and a whore, go on, leave like everybody else. Go, why are you still here?” 

He can’t help the tears that flow down his cheeks. Why can’t he just be strong and not cry? Why is he crying if he knew the other would leave? Why? The tears just keep flowing and the sobs break through his resolves as he tries to do anything he can to not show how weak he truly is. He squeezes his eyes shut, he doesn't want to see Taeyong's face.

“Oh, Hyuckie” 

He gets up, but he doesn’t leave. He can’t hear Taeyong’s steps walking away. Is he going to be slapped? Or hit? Then he feels the other’s arms wrap around him, bringing him close to the other’s warm embrace. 

He won’t leave? Why won’t he leave him?

“I'm not going anywhere. Can I help you?” Taeyong asks the question in a whisper, but his lips moving against Hyuck’s hair, fingers caressing whatever skin they can reach. Why is he so weak? Why can’t he help but melt into Taeyong’s hold and hope that it never ends?

“Unless you get me a boyfriend, no.” 

Like hell will Taeyong bother to get him a boyfriend or be willing to fuck him himself. Not that he will ever suggest the later to the older. He would rather shoot himself fifty times over than suggest that to any of his friends.

“Okay.” 

It is the only word Taeyong says. What the hell is that even supposed to mean? Well, doesn’t matter, his friend didn’t run for the hills as soon as he confessed to being a sex demon. That must count for something after all.

“Can I go to rest?”

He is seriously tired at this point. It is late and napping surely doesn’t take any of the tiredness away. He looks up to Taeyong. For a moment he feels like there is a sly glint in Taeyong’s eyes, but it is gone as fast, so it most likely wasn’t there, to begin with.

“Sure, I'll come to tuck you in”


	4. Chapter 4

**Kun:**

So

What is wrong with him?

Did he tell you why he looks like he

has been starved?

**Taeyong:**

Yeah

**Kun:**

So?

**Taeyong:**

I don’t know if I can talk about it

**Johnny:**

Is it bad?

**Taeyong:**

Not necessarily

**Doyoung:**

Not necessarily? Is he dying?

**Taeyong:**

Well, it could lead there if he doesn’t

get the food he needs…

**Yuta:**

Can we help?

**Taeyong:**

I don’t know…

**Jaehyun:**

Is he some type of creature that needs

something really specific to live?

**Taeyong:**

Kind of

**Ten:**

Well, Can we find it for him?

Technically

You can tell us, we won’t talk and then 

we can help better too

**Taeyong:**

Just don’t freak out

But

Hyuck is kinda a demon

**Sicheng:**

Kinda…?

**Taeyong:**

He is an incubus

**Ten:**

Well, where is the problem then!

Finding a sex-worker for him couldn’t

be easier!

**Taeyong:**

What if he doesn’t want us to help?

**Yuta:**

Well, he can’t waste away because of 

one bastard who doesn’t see how 

precious he is either

**Johnny:**

It is an option for him, we don’t have to 

make an appointment for him immediately

**Taeyong:**

It could work…

**Ten:**

Problem solved, we will find a nice man for him

and he will be our healthy sunshine once again

**\--------------------------------**

**Ten:**

Guys?

I was thinking

**Kun:**

Doesn’t sound promising…

**Ten:**

Shut it.

But basically

Why don’t we do it ourselves?

**Kun:**

WHAT?

TEN!

**Taeyong:**

Are you out of your mind?

**Ten:**

Well, no

It is a good idea!

**Taeyong:**

It so is not!

**Kun:**

Ten, do you ever use your brain?

**Ten:**

Well, I just did!

**Kun:**

Then why does it seem like you didn’t!

We can’t just go there and say

Hey, will you let us fuck you?

That is not acceptable!

**Ten:**

Why not! 

He knows and trusts us!

He might be much more comfortable with 

someone he knows and just a random 

whore from the streets!

  
  


**Doyoung:**

Kun, Taeyong, calm down

Ten has a point

**Kun:**

CALM DOWN!

No!

We can’t do that to Hyuck!

**Taeyong:**

I agree with Kun

We can’t do that to him

**Ten:**

Just think about it a bit!

Look at the pluses and minuses both

**Taeyong:**

Ten, you know this isn’t actually a good idea

**Jungwoo:**

Guys! Guys, guys!

Stop screaming at Ten.

We all know he doesn't use his brain as 

often as he could or should

**Ten:**

Hey!

**Jungwoo:**

BUT!

This time he does indeed have a point.

**Taeyong:**

Not you too

**Kun:**

Ten, what did you do to him?

**Johnny:**

Hey, why don’t we just vote

In favour and against

And then based on that will discuss

it with Hyuck

**Taeil:**

Let’s do that

Who is against, who in favour?

**Kun:**

Against

**Taeyong:**

Against

**Ten:**

In favour, obviously

**Kun:**

Shut up, Ten

**Johnny:**

In favour

**Jungwoo:**

We can give Hyuck the option

**Doyoung:**

In favour of suggesting it to Hyuck

**Yuta:**

Why not?

**Taeyong:**

It is obvious why not

Wouldn’t it be weird for him?

We are friends, not lovers

**Yuta:**

Well, we could be both if he wishes so

**Jaehyun:**

In favour

Let’s give it a try

**Sicheng:**

Neutral, both options are fine with me

**Taeil:**

Problem solved, someone will make the

suggestion to Hyuck

Who wants the honours?

**Ten:**

Give them to Taeyong

**Yuta:**

Sure, Taeyong can do it

**Taeyong:**

Is anyone going to ask me too?

Ten: 

Nope

Besides, you are already there

Can do it in person

**Taeyong:**

Is some normalcy too much to ask for?

**Ten:**

You ask for too much

Normalcy is overappreciated

**Kun:**

Why did I even have any hope left for you, Ten?

**Ten:**

Because you love me

**Kun:**

You wish


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong is sitting in the middle of Hyuck’s living room’ floor. He hadn’t bothered to take the few steps to get to the couch when the first text to the group chat had arrived and his attention was needed there. So now he is sitting there, on the soft furry white rug, desperately trying to hide his head into his hands, hoping that maybe if he ignores the thought it will go away before the sleeping boy in the other room wakes up and starts asking why he looks like a bulldozer ran him over at full speed and then did it again like at least twice if not more.

He will kick Ten’s ass if he ever catches that little devil. He will make him take responsibility for killing his brain cells and making his hair go grey.

He stares at the blank google docs he has opened on his phone screen where he was supposed to be writing his ideas for how to even approach the topic with the younger man without dying immediately for some reason. Either from embarrassment or from Hyuck kicking his ass out of the window. There is nothing there, and if the result of almost two hours of sitting has given him nothing, then what are the chances he will even get anything except insanity any time soon.

He wants to bang his head against something strong, that would be helpful. Something like a wall or a table, even a floor would do. Maybe if he gives himself a concussion and forgets who he is then he won’t have to do it. Ten can’t make him then. Or it might just make his brain actually start doing its job. Whatever happens, would work well enough and get him out of the damned mess.

With a groan, he lays down and stares at the white ceiling in his desperation. It doesn't help at all. For a moment he considers texting Ten to see if there is anything the younger has in mind since he was the one to even suggest it. Yet a part of him knows that Ten would give him something like saying: “Hey, I wanna fuck you and so do the others.” or something equally as horrible or even worse if that even is physically possible!

He hits the back of his head against the floor for a few times. The third time is painful enough to make him abandon the idea all together without actually being any smarter at all. He is no closer to actually being able to tell Hyuck anything than he was before Ten smeared that task onto him. He is so surely going to make the devil do it for him. If only he could find something to blackmail the other with.

A sharp and loud bling wakes him up from his thoughts. His phone has light up with a notification again. There is a text message from Kun asking him how much luck he has had. He doesn't know if he wants to cry or laugh. None, absolutely none. That is exactly what he tells to Kun as well. He throws the phone away from himself after that and lays back down onto the floor. There isn't anything to write up anyway.

Someone save him from this hell that Ten dragged him into.

For good measure, he hits his head once more against the floor and closes his eyes to ignore the burn of the pain that follows with the impact. Why did he get the task to begin with? What has he done to deserve this midnight horror of harsh floors and torturing thoughts?

Hyuck isn’t the demon here, he sure is an angel instead. If anyone is a demon it is surely Ten and no one else. Sweet dear Hyuck never did anything at all.

With his troubling thoughts, he falls into an uneasy slumber on the harsh floor. His head lolling to the side. 

When he wakes up he hears movement around him. Someone is in the kitchen dealing with plates and cutlery. There is a blanket that has been laid over him and a pillow that has been put underneath his head. They haven't done much to save him from unnecessary pain. He still feels the pain in his back and neck, the muscles utterly tense and unforgiving in their discomfort.

He can’t help the different loud cracks that go through his body as he stretches and sits up. He can’t help the pathetic groan that leaves his mouth. He is never sleeping on the floor again. Though, he said that last time too. And the time before that too.

Hyuck turns his attention to him as he continues to sleepily stare towards no specific place.

“You need a massage?” 

There seems to be a weird teasing glint in Hyucks eyes and in the tone of his voice. As if he knows something that Taeyong doesn’t know he knows about. As if that is the funniest thing ever.

Taeyong doesn’t wonder about it a lot, he just nods his head without thinking that much about it. He is probably imagining it and nothing is actually going on in Hyucks mind. None of the possible ulterior motives.

The warm fingers work magic on his muscles. They grace over his skin with dead-on accuracy, working out all the knots that had appeared over the night. He ignores the occasional sighs he can’t really hide, but Hyuck sure is doing a heavenly work on him without even trying that hard. One just can't blame him for enjoying the hell out of this. 

“You don’t have to worry about the task assigned to you,” he whispers against his ear as his fingers tend to his muscles. His hot breath tickles the skin there and crashes Taeyong's whole brain for a moment.

When his brain starts up again and he understands what Hyuck is trying to say with the sentence, he freezes. That sure has a reverse reaction to Taeyong’s muscles, as every single one of them tenses up again. Someone, please kill him immediately.

“What do you mean?” 

He tries to force the shaking of his voice down so that Hyuck wouldn’t notice. He hopes that he can play it off for some more time, maybe he could figure something out then. What if incubi can read minds? Surely not? How else would he know?

“You guys forgot that I am too in that group chat.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Invite them over, please”

Hyuck’s voice is whiny as he climbs into Taeyong’s lap, straddling his thighs, and gives him the best puppy eyes he can manage as he hands him the older’s phone from his own back pocket.

He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s neck after the older accepts his phone from him and quickly sends the invitation to the group chat before turning his attention back to the incubus perched on his lap, staring at him with piercing eyes.

“Are you okay with it, Taeyong?”

He stares into the older’s eyes, waiting patiently for the other to start talking. Yet, he doesn’t. Taeyong fiddles with his fingers on Hyuck’s lower back where he had wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. He seems to be deep in thought as he looks somewhere over Hyuck’s shoulder, staring at the wall.

“Are you okay with it?” he asks finally after a while of thinking it over, turning his gaze back to Hyuck's face.

“Yeah, I wanted it, didn’t think I could be selfish enough to ask for it or deserve it.”

He wants to almost laugh at the scandalized look Taeyong gives him. He doesn’t know if it is done intentionally or not, but Taeyong pulls him closer into his arms and one of his hands goes to play with Hyuck’s hair tenderly.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Sure thing, Taeyongie.”

He presses his lips softly against Hyuck’s, gently pressing their lips together. It is soft and tender as they move in sync, neither of them seemingly trying to heat it up. Taeyong’s hands cup Hyuck’s face and bring him even deeper into the kiss, even closer to his body.

They don’t really get a chance to enjoy themselves to the fullest as someone comes in from the front door and stops in the middle of the pathway to the corridor and front door.

“So that’s what’s going on, starting the fun without us?”

Ten’s voice is teasing them. He opens his mouth to say something more, except seemingly out of nowhere comes a hand that slaps him over his head. There wasn’t much malice in the movement and there is no real bite in Kun’s voice either when he tells his boyfriend to shut up.

Easy to say, it causes the exact opposite reaction as Ten argues even more. Doyoung comes into the room, giving the arguing men one look before just simply forcing himself in between them and greeting Hyuck and Taeyong.

When Ten seems to try to stalk around him to get back to Kun, he just sends the other a pointed look and reminds him why they are here in the first place. The argument that wasn’t even an argument, to begin with, has been solved just like that.

Yuta waves excitedly over Doyoung’s head, having to jump up and down to be seen and Hyuck can’t help but smile at the way the older is excited like a puppy. 

It is Jungwoo who wiggles through the meeting on the doorstep and comes to where they are sitting on the rug. He ruffles Hyucks hair as a greeting, ignoring that the younger whines about the loss of order on his head. 

Taeil and Sicheng don’t come far but they greet them with little waves and soft warm smiles. That’s also exactly what Jaehyun does once he appears in the view. He seems totally calm and collected, yet the tips of his ears are deep red.

“And what about our kisses, huh?”

Johnny is leaning against the door frame, with his eyebrow raised and seemingly lazy smirk playing on his lips.

“Stop whining and come and get it!”

Hyuck stares at the older challengingly, turning himself around on Taeyong’s lap a bit so that his side is facing the other.

He does get the expected reaction from the tall man as he stalks over to him and kneels next to them, capturing his jaw between his fingers before slotting their mouths together. 

Johnny is way more aggressive kisser than Taeyong, immediately demanding submissiveness and access with his whole demeanour. Hyuck lets him do whatever he wants to his mouth, only gasping against the older's mouth every once in a while.

He sure is a great kisser, if only he could keep kissing Johnny for a long while, yet someone’s fingers wrap up in his hair and pull him away from Johnny’s mouth.

Jungwoo presses his lips against Hyuck’s spit-covered ones, his tongue licks over Hyuck’s mouth with ease. He is soft, yet giving Hyuck no chance to control the kiss or what goes on in his mouth when Jungwoo’s tongue slips between his lips.

He is left gasping for breath when Jungwoo lets him go and steps further away to give access to Ten.

Ten doesn’t waste time on small talk or heart-eyes, he just pulls Hyuck in for a quick yet deep and heated kiss. His hands cup Hyuck’s face and hold him in place as his mouth makes Hyuck lose his mind among the feelings.

“May I?”

Jaehyun’s voice is soft as he asks it, staring at the way Ten’s tongue disappears between Hyuck’s lips. Ten let’s go of the younger and lets Jaehyun take over keeping his mouth busy.

He is soft and gentle, giving Hyuck so much more control over the way it goes, yet still somehow feeling in control with the way he holds Hyuck’s face close to his own. His fingers are tender against his skin as he caresses his cheeks.

Yuta and Sicheng come and kneel beside him and Taeyong, Yuta capturing his lips in a fast and exciting kiss as Sicheng trails tender pecks over his neck. Hyuck can’t really concentrate as the two totally different paced and different style sensations try to rip his brain in half. He can't control the soft moans that slip past his lips and sound so loud in the quiet room whenever Yuta's lips are even just a little bit further from his own.

After a while, they change positions with Sicheng taking over kissing his lips and Yuta nibbling on his neck and sucking hickeys into his skin. Sicheng is calm and calculated, his lips gentle and tender. He can’t help but whine and moan at the combined feelings of the two pair of lips on his skin.

As they release him for others to have their turn with his lips he gets a chance to look around the room. Doyoung is standing comfortably and confidently the furthest away from them. Kun is standing near him, seemingly curling in on himself, anything but oozing the confidence that most of the others seem to be full of. Taeil is the nearest to him, looking at him with something akin to curiosity, yet still shy and keeping his distance. Hyuck curls his finger a few times invitingly and surprisingly Taeil listens and comes closer to him, kneeling in front of him.

Hyuck kisses him softly, drinking in the soft sighs that fall from Taeil’s lips at the tender caresses of his fingers on his skin. When Taeil pulls away, his cheeks are red and he doesn’t really look into Hyucks eyes before he scrambles off his knees and moves to stand next to Johnny, opting to continue looking over what will happen next.

When Hyuck looks at the two remaining men and Doyoung’s eyes fall onto Kun, implying that he should go first but Kun looks anything but willing to come any closer to where Hyuck is sitting. Shy and afraid, utterly still, his eyes cast towards the floor.

He gets up from Taeyong’s lap, the other’s arms falling from his waist as he goes. He walks over to the taller man, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kun looks at him with something similar to curiosity and even fear.

Hyuck whispers something into Kun’s ear, causing the older to go bright red at the words. He nods timidly. He lets Hyuck peck his lips for a moment before pulling away, keeping their foreheads together. He stares into Hyuck’s eyes for a moment, before diving back in, letting Hyuck push his tongue into his mouth as he gasps softly against the younger’s lips. After a while he pulls away from Hyuck, keeping his eyes on the floor, the blush covering his face and seemingly seeping down his neck and underneath the collar of his shirt.

“Come here, Hyuckie”

Doyoung’s voice is soft as he calls out for him as he just stands there with his arms still around Kun’s shoulders, silly smile on his lips.

He moves into Doyoung’s embrace, a small skip in his step as he goes. Grin on his lips as Doyoung pulls him flush against his own body, hands gripping his hips tightly as he kisses him onto his lips. Hyuck pushes himself closer to the other, he can feel the heat in the room, the energy is starting to sizzle in the air around them. 

He can feel it slowly start to seep into his skin, it feels so amazing to feel the familiar warmth of his type of food finally gracing his body.

When he pulls free from Doyoung’s lips, he doesn’t move far away from him. Staring up towards the taller man he whispers softly:

“Be the first?”

Doyoung nods and smirks softly.

“Show the way.”

Hyuck pulls away from Doyoung's hold and turns to walk towards his room. Before he reaches the door of his room he turns around and looks around the room. He stands there, hands on his hips as he stares at the men opposite of him. He turns around to go to his bedroom. Just before he gets out of the room he looks over his shoulder.

“Well, come and get me then.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to state that I am not dead and neither have I abandoned any of my works. I hope that all the wait has been worth it.

When they finally manage to follow the small demon to his bedroom, they find him laying on his back in the middle of the bed, still in his clothes. His arms are underneath his head, a lazy smile playing on his lips as his eyes lock with Doyoung’s. 

Johnny nods to Doyoung and goes to sit on one of the beanbags in the corner of Hyuck’s room. Jungwoo sits near the other’s legs, his back straight and eyes filled with wild curiosity. Taeil curls up against Johnny’s side, the taller man wrapping his arm around the older’s waist and pulling him in close. Sicheng and Yuta occupy the other beanbag. Kun sits in the chair behind the younger’s desk, he might have quite a good view of the bed, yet he is still far away from it. Ten rolls his eyes playfully and plants himself into Kun’s lap as if it is the best spot in the whole wide world. Taeyong enters the room quietly and sits down on Hyuck’s rug once again, his eyes tied to Hyuck lazying on his bed. Jaehyun comes and sits down next to the older, getting comfortable to enjoy the show that is sure to start soon.

Doyoung goes to climb between Donghyuck’s legs, his hands petting Hyuck’s clothed thighs. His fingers running over the wrinkles, smoothing over the cloth. He rubs over his thighs and calves, only smirking at Hyuck’s pointed look. The younger realizes that Doyoung must love teasing the hell out of his partners. With a content sigh, he just relaxes back against the pillow. His eyes turn to look at Jungwoo, who had stood up from his spot near Johnny’s legs and is now walking towards the bed.

He sits down next to Hyuck’s head, his fingers immediately wrapping themselves within Hyuck’s hair strands, pulling softly till Hyuck looks up into his eyes. 

“That’s okay with you?” the other asks, his soft voice confident yet caring.

Hyuck nods to the best of his ability as Jungwoo’s fingers grip his hair tighter at the first show of consent. They play with the strands, petting them and tugging on them sharply every once in a while. Hyuck can’t help but whine at the feeling and hope that Jungwoo won’t stop doing that any time too soon.

A sharp snap against the skin on his waist makes him turn his whole attention back towards Doyoung sitting on his hunches between his legs. The older had snapped him with the elastic band of his own pants.

“May I?” he asks, his fingers curling around the waistband of his sweatpants again, pulling the cloth a bit away from Hyuck’s skin, the smirk on his face threatening to let it snap against his skin again. The other nods at him excitedly. His eyes shine bright as he stares up intendedly into Doyoung’s. 

He makes sure to pull the pants over Hyuck’s hips and thighs teasingly slow. A slow and agonizing centimetre at once. The younger whines high in his throat as the other teases him before anything has even had the chance of happening. Someone in the room chuckles at the way he is so damn impatient. He doesn’t turn much attention to the sound as all he cares about is just getting the clothes off his heating skin.  
When the cloth finally slips over his sock-covered feet, he sighs deep in his throat at the feeling of air caressing his skin. He doesn’t turn any attention towards where his pants actually end up, all he cares about is the hand in his hair and the long fingers caressing the skin on his legs. Doyoung folds his left leg back against his stomach, his fingers caressing the bare skin near his ankle. Seemingly getting tired of that, he pulls off the white sock covering the rest of the skin there and throws that too somewhere in the room.

His fingers massage his foot before he presses a single tickling kiss in the middle of the sole of his foot that makes Hyuck whine high and try to pull the limb away from the older’s touch. Doyoung pulls it back and presses another kiss in the same spot before, slowly licking over the tender skin there. Hyuck doesn't know whether to laugh or moan, the sound escaping him is a choking mix of the two sounds. Doyoung lets his leg fall back down onto the bed and picks up his other one in the same way.

The other sock goes flying the same way in quite a similar direction. Only that this time it seemed to hit a target that the previous one had missed.

“Keep the socks for the floor, Doyoung!” 

There is no serious bite in Sicheng’s voice. If anything he is teasing the man who doesn’t seem to give a single fuck that he happened to manage to undress Hyuck and hit someone with a sock in the progress.

He presses a few kisses on his other foot, his teeth nip at his ankle playfully before his lips soothe over the spot.

His fingers caress his skin nearby and Hyucks eyes settle on the smirk on Doyoung’s face. There’s a harsh tug on his hair as Jungwoo demands attention from him again. The chocolate coloured eyes look at him with a tender look swimming around in their depths like dolphins in the sea. He pulls Hyuck up by his hair and slots their mouths together in a heated kiss. His tongue forces its way into the younger’s mouth, brushing his away and licking deep into the heat, painting the insides of his mouth in pleasure.

Donghyuck moans into the kiss, almost forgetting about Doyoung all together. The other’s tongue licks over the skin of his foot’s sole, reminding him that he is indeed very much there. The hot wet muscle licking over his feet and suckling on Hyuck’s toes sends shivers down his spine. The bizarre sensation somewhere between a tickle and burning pleasure washes over him like a tidal wave.

Hyuck keens at the feeling. The two tongues on him drive him almost out of his mind. The sexual energy is sizzling in the room. He can feel every single arousal in the room, no matter how well disguised. That on its own makes him moan low and long into Jungwoo’s mouth.

Jungwoo pulls away from his mouth when it starts to feel as if he isn’t getting enough air into his lungs to breathe comfortably. 

Doyoung keeps trailing kisses down his calf and inner thigh, licking over his skin every once in a while. He sucks at the tender skin on his thigh, pulling high-pitched keens from Hyuck as he abuses the sensitive patches of skin between his legs till it is covered with red spots and the beginnings of hickeys litter the insides of his legs like a painting.

He presses a soft kiss to his hip bone, as he hooks his fingers underneath the hem of his boxers, his eyes full of questions as he looks up towards Donghyuck. 

The demon manages to nod, Jungwoo’s fingers caressing his lips, one of them slipping between them. Hyuck curls his tongue around the digit, sucking on it gently, coating it in his spit to the best of his abilities, forgetting about everything else for a short moment as the finger pushes deeper inside his mouth.

“Where do you keep your lube?”

Jungwoo removes his finger from Hyuck’s mouth so the younger could answer Doyoung’s question comfortably.

“Fourth drawer’s furthest left corner.”

Having said that he pulls Jungwoo’s finger back into his mouth, happily suckling on the single digit till the older man decides to show mercy and pushes the second finger in next to the other one.

“Here, you can thank me later,” 

Ten gives Doyoung the bottle of lube and moves back and drapes himself back over Kun’s lap to enjoy the show until it is his turn to please the young demon. The others face covers in a bright blush as Ten's hips take additional seconds to finally still.

Doyoung is kneeling between Hyuck’s parted thighs, watching him like a starving man who hasn’t had anything in months. He stares at the way Hyuck easily sucks on Jungwoo’s fingers as if they were nothing more than a lollypop to munch on with absolute adoration. He stares at the way Hyuck's lips glisten in spit and the small trail that runs down his cheek.

He pops the bottle of lube open, the sound echoing in the room catches Donghyuck’s attention, his eyes now intently following Doyoung’s every single move. He pulls off the fingers in his mouth once again, whining about Doyoungs slowness.

“Hurry up already!”

The teasing smirk finds its way back onto Doyoungs face as he leans back on his hunches, further away from where Hyuck wants him the most. And if the high-pitched whine that leaves his mouth is anything to go by, it sure does make him frustrated enough.

Doyoung leans over his body, nibbling on his ear.

“Beg for it!”

“Please Doyoung, please fuck me!”

Doyoung just keeps looking at the younger with a calculating look, thinking about his next actions as if Hyuck hadn’t said anything. Though, the small smirk on his face betrays that he heard his every word clear as day and is ignoring them to see the younger tossing his head around, begging and pleading, screaming for his touch.

“I’ll do anything! Just, please! Please fuck me!”

“Your wish is my command.”

One of the lubed up fingers plays with Hyuck’s rim, rubbing around the tight ring of muscles tenderly. Hyuck moans out loud when the tip of the digit passes into him, the rest of it following close by till it is knuckle-deep inside him, curling and probing against his walls. 

He can’t help but let his eyes slip closed as his head lolls against Jungwoo’s thigh, the older’s fingers slipping back between his lips, the salty skin massaging his tongue gently, it touches the roof of his mouth and the tickle makes him want to shudder. Yet he is quick to forget the tickle as Doyoung’s second finger eases into him. The digits stretching him apart gently, with care that he hasn't had for a while. They are driving him wild between the two totally different yet similar sensations assaulting his body. The energy that keeps the room metaphorically lit is more than he has ever felt at once, this might end up lasting him for a while, even after the boys decide that once is sufficient and there is no help meant for him after this.

The burn of Doyoung’s third finger takes his mind off of sensing the energy that he can almost smell in the air, it’s sugary pleasure wrapping him in its arms. But even that is a short-lived reality check as he loses himself among the tender pleasure that the fingers inside him bring with them as their tips brush against his sweet spot for a moment. The whiny moan that escapes his lips warns Doyoung enough to keep his fingers away from there, only occasionally caressing against the place - what a tease.

He pulls off of Jungwoo’s fingers only to moan as Doyoung blesses his prostate with his fingers once more. And again. Again and again, till his legs are quivering and there are tears in his eyes. Yet when he feels the delicious release just a touch away, Doyoung's fingers still inside of him and the jump over the edge doesn't arrive, leaving the gasping boy whining and trying to wiggle around. Anything to get the other to move again. Yet Doyoung's free hand presses against his hip, successfully holding him still. 

“Please Doyoung, please. Let me come, please please!"

Yet Doyoung only looks at him, his eyes going over the droplet of sweat running over his forehead, his white shirt sticking to his body and the drool on his cheek getting an addition with every moment that he tortures the younger into a delirious frenzy.

When Hyuck feels like his orgasm has escaped way too far already, his lips slip into a gentle pout. and here he was, supposed to get the best dicking of his life, yet Doyoung teases him as if teasing brings air to his lungs and allows him to live.

The fingers move inside of him once again, their touch so much more now that Hyuck has been so near. They caress him, building up the pleasure once again till his legs tremble, his head tosses side by side and he is so sure that he will get it now, that this time Doyoung will show him mercy and let him drown in the orgasmic bliss.

He doesn't. His fingers still once again and the hand on his hip forbids all movement. Hyuck feels like he will cry at any moment. His body is on fire. So close, so damn close. Yet so far away, unreachable within Doyoung's hold. 

"DOYOUNG!"

His voice is hoarse as he screams at the man in all his frustration. How dare he. How DARE he withhold Hyuck's orgasm from him once again.

Doyoung only smiles at him. He seems to wait again once Hyuck's pleasure has escaped behind the wall it permanently lives at before he moves his fingers again. 

Their touch makes Hyuck lose his mind. He wants them to rub against his sweet spot till he finally comes, yet he wants Doyoungs dick stretching him open so badly as well.

The digits press against his prostate with dead-on accuracy, and when Hyuck feels the build-up in his stomach, he feels the fear that it won't come. Yet, the other man does not relent in his ministrations as Hyuck's mouth hangs open in pleasure, his eyes crossing briefly before his legs twitch and he is coming all over his shirt with a scream. For a moment he has no idea about anything else but pleasure, the whiteness taking over his sight.

Doyoung's fingers don't move from his insides, yet they wait out till his bliss subsides a bit before they pick up their ministrations again. Every touch makes Hyuck's body burn, the sensitivity tenfold as much as before. He moans probably like a whore, yet he doesn't think he could stop even if he wanted to.

"Please, please Doyoung. Want you, want your cock, want it so bad, please, please.”

He isn’t sure what he is talking about anymore, he just knows that the fingers driving him wild is not what he wants, he knows he longs for the different type of a stretch, yet there are still just fingers inside him. If only. If only he could feel Doyoung’s hardness inside him.

Doyoung’s lips stretch into a smirk as his fingers close around the condom Ten had thrown his way.

“Very well.”


End file.
